Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no Na wo Yobu
Gekijōban Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no Na o Yobu - 劇場版BLEACH　Fade　to　Black　君の名を呼ぶ (dt: Bleachfilm: Übergehe in schwarz - Ruf deinen Namen aus) ist die dritte animierte Literaturverfilmung der Anime- und Mangaserie Bleach. Der Film, unter der Regie von Noriyuki Abe und verfasst von Natsuko Takahashi, wurde zum ersten Mal am 13. Dezember 2008 in den japanischen Theatern gezeigt werden. Um den Film zu werben, wurden Filmmaterialien in den Vor- und Abspann für die Episoden 197 bis 200 des Anime hinzugefügt. Das Titellied ist Koyoi, Tsuki wa Miezu tomo (今宵、月が見えずとも) von Porno Graffitti. Tagline * Auf Wiedersehen, Rukia. (さよなら、ルキア。- Sayonara, Rukia.) Handlung Eines Tages wird Mayuri Kurotsuchi von jemandem mit einer großen Sense in seinem Labor angegriffen. Mayuri verliert sein Gedächnis und greift in seinem Wahn jeden an und zerstört somit sein eigenes Labor. Kurz darauf explodiert Seireitei. Auch Rukia, die das Ereignis von weitem sieht und geschockt ist, wird mit der Sense angegriffen und irgendwas in ihrem Innerem verschwindet. Währenddessen spürt Ichigo die Gefahr und merkt dabei, wie er Rukia fast vergisst. Dann geht er zu Urahara, der ebenfalls ihre Existenz vergisst, auch Ichigo hätte er vergessen, hätte er ihn nicht in einem Notizbuch notiert. Trotzdem vermutet er, dass sie etwas mit der Vernichtung Seireiteis zu tun hat und lässt Ichigo mit Kon, der von Rukia einen verschlüsselten Brief wie in der Episode 016 bekommen hat, nach Soul Society reisen. Dort angekommen, wird er von Renji und anderen Shinigami attackiert. Dabei erinnert sich auch keiner an die Existenz von Ichigo und auch von Rukia. Ohne nachzudenken zeigt er seine Hollow-Maske und wird dann wegen angeblicher Zerstörung Seireiteis angeklagt. Rukia wacht derweil bei ihren Entführern auf, die sich als alte Freunde zu erkennen geben. Jedoch hat Rukia keine Erinnerungen mehr an ihre Shinigamizeit. Um den seltsamen Vorgehen auf den Grund zu gehen, wagt sich auch Kisuke wieder in die Soul Society und findet die Antwort. Ichigo hat derweil versucht Renji und Byakuya wieder an Rukia zu erinnern, da sie ihr am nächsten standen, diese haben zwar einige Erinnerungsfetzen, jedoch können sich nicht nicht vollständig erinnern. Ichigo sucht daraufhin wieder nach Rukia und findet diese, jedoch kann sie sich nicht mehr an Ichgio erinnern und wird von ihren Entführen weggebracht. Als Ichigo, nach einem Gespräch mit Kon, wieder motiviert ist Rukia zurückzuholen, wird er von vielen alten Shinigami-Bekannten angegriffen. Allerdings bekommt er dann unerwartete Hilfe von Renji, der sich zwar noch immer nicht an ganz ihn oder Rukia erinnern kann, jedoch spürt er, dass er Ichigo vertrauen kann. Als weitere Shinigami und Kommandanten auftauchen, erscheint Kisuke und gibt des Rätsels Lösung preis. Vor vielen Jahren stieß Kisuke auf einen Hollow, der die Erinnerungen von Menschen auslöschen kann und alles, was damit zusammenhängt, jedoch benötigte er, um stärker zu werden, einen stärkeren Wirt. Der Hollow muss irgendwann entkommen sein und sich mit den Entfühern von Rukia verbunden haben, die dann die Erinnerung an Rukias Shinigami Zeit auslöschten und alles, was damit zusammenhing, und da Ichgio durch Rukia ein Shinigami wurde, wurde auch er vergessen. Mayuri wurde jedoch nicht vergessen, da er gute eine Kopie seines eigenen Gehirns aufbewahrte, weshalb niemand ihn vergaß. Die Entführer Rukias jedoch haben eine Erfindung von Mayuri gestohlen, womit sie ein gewaltiges Monster herbeirufen, was die gesamte Seireitei vernichten kann. Die Shinigami versuchen das Monster zu beschäftigen, während Ichigo, Renji und auch später Byakuya sich aufmachen, die Entführer Rukias zu finden und zu besiegen. Als Rukia Ichigo und Renji sieht fällt ihr alles wieder ein, was ihre Entführer nicht zu lassen können, weshalb sie sich mit Rukia verbinden und somit Dark Rukia entsteht. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Kampf zwischen Ichgio und Dark Rukia, wobei Ichigo sich entscheidet Rukia so zu retten, wie sie ihn bei ihrem ersten Treffen rettete, indem er ihr einen Teil seiner Shinigamikräfte überträgt. Rukias Körper stößt daraufhin die Eindringlinge ab und da sie sich vor langer Zeit mit einem Hollow verbunden haben, wurden sie zugleich getötet. Jedoch fällt in diesem Moment Rukia wieder ein, dass die beiden wirklich alte Freunde von ihr waren; Homura und Shizuku, die sich damals opferten, damit Rukia nicht vom Hollow kontrolliert wird. Unter Tränen nimmt Rukia Abschied von ihren Freunden. Da Rukia ihre Erinnerungen wieder zurück hat, ist alles wieder beim Alten. Neue Charaktere * Homura * Shizuku * Dark Rukia Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Anime